I Captured The Spark Of Twins
by SparkShock
Summary: Kat, was hired to work at NEST as a mechanic and she will end up meeting two cirtain bots that will capture her heart as she will capture their sparks...the darkness will come (Sideswipe x OC x Sunstreaker)
1. Ch 1: So this is my job

**Hey! Hello! Hola! Bonjour! Hiya! Sup! This is my new story and I hope to primus that you bots like it as I have been waiting so long to post the first chapter but I was debating if it was good or not so I will let the reader's judge!**

**Me: ah don't own Transformers but only my OC`s**

**Kat: getting fired for playing pranks is so not fair**

**Sunstreaker: our prank worked! But now the Hatchet is after us…not so good!**

**Sideswipe: Hatchet is gonna melt us down and turn us into toasters!**

**Ratchet: FRAGGING TWINS! WHEN I GET MY SERVO`S ON YOU, I WILL MELT YOU DOWN THEN REBUILD YOU INTO TOASTERS!**

**Ironhide: ah slag tha twins just had tah be aft-heads!**

**Ratchet: *sighs while shakes helm* im just so glad that the other pit-spawn twins are on a cycle long mission…**

**Kat POV**

What might you say I was doing at half 3 in the afternoon on a Monday? Well right now im sat on the fluffy sofa in my apartment while eating ben and jerry`s with a kit Kat instead of a spoon because im awesome like that, this is what you do when you get fired for playing pranks I mean come on! A prank?! It was harmless! All I did was dump paint on a glitch at work who annoyed the frag out of me! And you may ask why I don't use normal swear words, that's because I don't know…I was born like this and with my looks of bright blonde hair going down to my hips that usually goes into a plat because I can't be aft with doing anything with it, and if there is one thing about me that scares the pit out of the people around me is the super bright blue eyes that are robotic looking I mean…this is not fair!

While munching on my chocolaty heaven, I am also doing Lamborghini graffiti designs that I have been wanting to doodle for a long time and I have to say it is looking awesome! But there is one thing what I find very odd is the odd shaped tattoo that I have on my neck what looks like a retarded robot face and I had recently put in an application to being a mechanic at this army base called NEST and if there is one thing I know all about, is auto mobiles. If anything runs on four wheels, can get dirty, can be taken apart and put back together then im all over it. My best friend Amy, seems to think im overly-obsessed with cars and trucks because my apartment is full of pictures that I have drawn of cars and my graffiti designed cars as well as parts of cars, motorbikes and trucks…I put my ice cream back into the freezer and go to bed because I am so fragging tired and need recharge.

**_Beep beep beep_** I groan and sit up while stretching my arms, getting parts of my body to crack and let's say that feeling the pleasure from cracking your body parts in the morning is sooo good…I look at my iPhone and it says 6:00am really?! I was meant to sleep in! Never mind, I turn on my laptop and see that I have an email! Oh my primus I feel so loved, yeah…I said primus, eventhough I have no idea who or what the primus is and I open the email and scream with happiness as the email reads:

_Dear Miss. Boomer,_

_This is Major William Lennox, and I am writing to inform you that you have been accepted into NEST as the mechanic and we will send one of our soldiers to bring you to the base as you will not be able to drive here in your own car. We look forward to meeting you._

_Lennox_

I jump out of my bed and do my happy dance, I can't believe it! I've got a new job! I feel so fragging happy! I go into the kitchen and grab myself a kit Kat and I phone Amy while my hands are shaking with happiness and excitement! "Hello *yawn* who are you and…why are you ringing me so early…" I just forgot its 6 am…slag "it's Kit Kat, and I got the job! I got the job! I got the job! I can't believe I got the job! I got the job!_" silence_ "im guessing your happy that you got the job hon" I take a bite of my kit Kat before saying "yep and I gotta go and get ready cya" "cya baby girl"

I go to my closet before getting out my graffiti tank top, army cargo`s and my black leather army boots, after I put my clothes on I get my gun and slide it into place under my cargos for 'safety' and I grab my backpack before shoving my onesie, a bag full of kit Kat's and my graffiti pad, spray cans and an energy drink inside before sliding my laptop in very gently because I do hacking as a hobby as well as stuff to do with cars and my graffiti.

I hear a car horn what sounds like…no it can't be, I run to the window and my mouth drops at the sight of a black 2007 GMC TopKick and I grab my backpack, snapback before locking my apartment and running over to the truck before looking at the guy in the truck who is blonde and wearing an army uniform and he gets out of the TopKick and stares at my eyes weirdly for a second before introducing himself with sticking out his hand saying " hello I am William Lennox and you must be Kat Boomer?" I smile before saying "yup that's me but most people call me Kit Kat because it rimes and I mostly eat Kit Kats!" Will just laughs before shaking his head saying "you're alright kid, just hope on into ol Hide here and we will get going" I jump into 'Hide' what a weird name and smile before saying "do you have any tattoo`s?" Will just shakes his head before saying "nope, I don't really have enough time to get one even though I've always wanted one" I smile before moving my hair out of the way by showing him my weird symbol on my neck and he looks at it and questions "were did you get that from kid?" I shrug my shoulders before saying "meh, I was born with it" and we just have a small conversation before entering the 'base' and my eyes widen at the size of it…so much mischief I could cause…muhaha jeez I sound so evil.

When will parks 'Hide' we both get out and I grab my bag before picking out a Kit Kat and I start to munch on it while following around Will before coming to a dark skinned man who looks like he was on steroids.. He looks friendly! "Hey there girl, my name is Epps and im going to be showing you on a tour of the base which should be so fun!" wow a guy who is full of awesomeness **WOOP**! "well that's awesome, I get to walk around a huge-aft base while hiding behind two huge army dudes from the other army dude`s fragging eyes that will undress me all the slagging time! Yey"

Both Will and Epps look at each other for a second before looking at me "what were those odd words you were saying? kid" oh yeah…he doesn't know about my odd words…frag "oh yeah, I don't use normal swear words, mine are just odd swear words, I need a kit Kat" I pick out another kit kat before taking a couple of bites and both dude`s just stat laughing at my antics before moving onto the first place: Medbay… ew I don't like hospitals… and everything in that room looked so fragging big! So I hurried on out of there and rammed into someone who was in a soldier uniform with dark brown eyes who didn't look friendly "move bitch" ohhhh he did not just say that, CRACK I rub my hand from wear I punched the guy in the nose "**AHHH**" well im happy "whoa…girl what did ya do to the guy" I smirk at Epps before saying sweetly "this guy rammed into me, called me a bitch so I broke his nose" and as I said those lovely words they looked frightened but started to laugh "I defiantly like you kiddo" "same here girly" as I am a Pewdiepie fan I say to them "brofist meh bro`s" both men laugh and brofist me so I do my happy dance again and Mr. Steroids ends up joining in with me and I can't help but laugh and so does Will and we end up calming ourselves down,

Our next location: the mess hall…I like the sound of that, time for me to get messy…muhahaha oh great back to the evil laugh, we walk into the mess hall to find it packet with soldiers so I do my awesome impression of Pewdiepie and shout "hey guys its **PEWDIEPIE**!" and every dude in the room jumps and stares at us in shock and I have Will and Epps rolling on the floor laughing… and seeing as they won't stop, I run over to the water jugs and pour the water on them both and I have never seen a dude jump so high in my life! I look towards the other soldiers before announcing "hey all, my designation is Kat Boomer or Kit Kat as a nickname"

I grin at them and drag them both out of the mess hall and Will says "ok kid, were going to show ya to your quarters and them to the main hanger were you will see the cars/ trucks" YES! THE CARS AND TRUCKS! I say to him " aye aye Major" and the lovely William chuckles…when I put my bag in my room I shove one can of spray pain into my cargo`s and I follow Steroids and sir laugh a lot, to the main hanger were I almost fainted at the sight in front of me…

Right there in a row was the flashiest sports cars and trucks I have ever seen, I skip over to them and say in order... "2014 Chevrolet Camaro in yellow and black what looks like a bumblebee, Search and Rescue H2 Hummer in neon green and lime, the black 2007 GMC TopKick that I had almost hugged, Peterbilt 379 semi-truck with custom flames, Lamborghini Aventador in silver *I kiss the hood of it*, Lamborghini Aventador in gold and oh my god these cars are so sexy!" I sit on the hood of the golden sports car before looking back at the two dudes in front of me and Will says "I am amazed that you know all the names and seem to be quite affectionate over the gold and silver Lamborghini`s so tell me kiddo, what is wrong with them" I look at him and give a laugh before turning back to the beauties while looking under the hoods saying "Camaro has 13 dents in the hood with in need of a clean but no damage to the engine , the Hummer has no damage but needs to be cleaned, the Topkick has a rock lodged in his engine but that will be easy to get out, the Peterbilt needs to have some screws tightened in the engine that I can easily do but he also needs to have his paint job re-done and washed, then the Lamborghini twins need to be cleaned and waxed but have no damage"

I smile victoriously as I find a wrench in my cargos and bring out a can or red spray pain and a can of blue spray paint and look towards the guys and I wave them away "get lost fraggers so I can get started" they both laugh at me and Epps gives me a bear hug before leaving me too a room full of sexy cars/trucks and I get my IPhone out and press play, I get started on the Peterbilt and I go into the engine using my wrench and I tighten the loose screws while tightening some bolts straight after then when im done I take away the rock from the Topkick, I take away the many dents from the Camaro, and I finally take the hose and start to clean down all the cars and trucks while stopping the Lamborghini twins and I take my time washing them down and I let the warm soapy water soak my hair and once I finish washing and drying the Lamborghini's in wax the twins slowly and softly until I can see my face and eye glow even more than my eyes usually do,

I turn off my music and go back to my quarters and change into my night cargo`s while keeping my gun and spray paint handy just in case I have nightmares like usual from my childhood, so I go to bed and try to sleep until… my nightmare starts…

_Broken walls, doors, buildings are surrounding a female robot with the same symbol as my neck with blue eyes who is hiding behind a big male robot with the same symbol and eyes... a big scary and ugly looking mech with red eyes and in between the female and the male is a little female looking robot "__**our sparkling SparkShock were so sorry you will never meet us…we will place you into a human frame and you will live your life as a human cybertronian…were sorry**__" im so confused?! What's going on?! __**"Femme you will not stop me from offlining all Autoscum!" **__I see the female and male scream at the ugly male "__**leave us alone"**__ I see the ugly mech look to me and growl "__**not even you will stop me from getting what I want femmling"**__ then a fire ball comes towards me-_

"**AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH**" I bounce out of bed with my gun at the ready as my chest heaves as I feel anger fill through me because of that ugly male robot in my nightmare…I will just go see the cars and trucks, I stroll down the corridor making sure no one will see me as I get to the main hanger I sit in front of all the cars while admiring them…

"What in the frag are you doing squishy?" I jump up alarmed and look behind me to see a robot like in my dream and this fragger isn't going to get me so I shoot the robot in the optic and it roars in pain while holding its optics "don't fragging touch me or come near me you slagger!" just then, all the other cars become robots while making odd sounds like in my nightmare. The lime green robot who looks fragging old, leans next to the fallen robot who I shot while the rest of the crowd around me and the tallest looking robot who was the peterbilt kneels down in front of me and says politely "hello my designation is Optimus Prime and I am the leader of the Autobots" then the cute yellow and black robot comes forth and says " _my name is…sweet little bumblebee…beautiful"_ and from the sounds of it, this little fella doesn't have a voice box, the next is the lime green one that says grumpily " my designation is Ratchet and I am the CMO medic for the Autobots" the one who I blown the eye from was now standing up and said "ah' am Ironhide and im the weapons specialist so are ya' feelin' lucky punk cuz' ya' did ah' couple of mins' ago when ya' blasted mah' optics out" I laugh my head off until the two Lamborghini twins come over to me and they look…so sexy and I can feel an odd pull towards them, they both sit in front of me and they each grab one of my wrists before pulling me closer to them and they both introduce themselves "hello, my name is Sunstreaker and this is my twins Sideswipe and we are warriors so what may your name be?"

I smile up to them and say "my designation is Kat Boomer and im the mechanic" and that is the start of my new job and I know I will fragging like this…

**And I have finally finished the first chapter and I really hope to get some reviews on it seeing that it was very long and took two hours to write – SparkShock**

**Kat: yo hide I like ya optic**

**Ironhide: watch it squishy **

**Ratchet: Kat I have to give you a health check**

**Kat: ok... even though you are NOT taking anything from my bag...or I will take my wrench and shove it up your pipe**

**Optimus: there is no need for violence dear Kat**

**Kat: I guess…**

**Sunstreaker: I hope we get to talk more often**

**Sideswipe: yeah and you can help with pranks**

**Ratchet: no one will be doing pranks…they will be servilely lectured if I find any of you doing pranks**

**Kat: we will see about that ol grumpy**


	2. Ch 2: Dance Dance Dance

**Hey mechling`s and femmling`s! It's your Autobot SparkShock here and I would like to say WOW at the amount of views I have gotten for the first chapter on my fanfiction and I will be trying my best to make the chapters bigger as this is just going to be mostly parody so please do not expect everyone to be super serious…the character Kat is NOT meant to be serious, as this is a parody then she is not going to be serious except on certain areas, I myself do not know much about cars or trucks so you going to have to be patient with me, and I use spell check after every chapter so please don't comment about the spellings…thx… even Optimus will come out of his shell in my fanfiction…**

**Me: I don't own transformers even though I would very much love too also I don't own any songs on this chapter or YouTube or Pewdiepie because he is a man and well ya` know**

**Kat: *sings along to songs* I feel like dancing dancing!**

**Ratchet: what in fragging pit is that noise! It's hurting my audios!**

**Kat: why don't ya join me Hatchet!**

**Ratchet: why you little-**

**Kat: *chucks a kit Kat at his face* there is lunch *runs away***

**Ratchet: that's fragging it! *gets out wrench* GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PIT-SPAWN! *runs after***

**Optimus: and I thought that those two would get along…*shakes helm***

**Kat: Hey Boss-bot! I and Hatchet here are best of friends! *hides behind Sunstreaker and Sideswipe***

**Sunstreaker: what's the matter Kat?**

**Kat: Hatchet is trying to offline me! *looks around the area***

**Sideswipe: don't worry little femme, we will look after you *gets out water gun***

**Ratchet: ah ha there you are! Now I can finally- *gets water splashed in his face* offline you…**

**Kat POV**

**_Beep beep beep _**morning already? I look towards the alarm 05:45am what the slag?! It's getting fragging earlier! Well I might as well get my aft out of bed and call the Amster, I jump out of bed and get into my purple camo`s and my black tank top with the 'Harry Potter' logo on it, then I brag my boots, I slide them on before getting my gun, spray pain and iPod with my pill stereo and shove them into my cargo`s before grabbing my iPhone and calling "The Amster",

"**HOW IS THE JOB?! IS THERE ANY HOT GUYS?! HAVE YOU PUNCHED ANYONE**?!" I grimace before taking the phone away from my ear and I put it back before saying

"Woman! Do not scream down the fragging phone! And the job is fine, yes-ish, and yes because he was a fragging aft who rammed into me calling me a bitch so I broke his nose with one punch" 3…2…1…

"**WHO RAMMED INTO YOU? WHAT IS HIS NAME SO I CAN HUNT THE FUCKER DOWN AND MAKE SURE HE NEVER HAS KIDS**!" oh Amster, you overprotective screamer…

"calm down girl, im fine but he isn't so that's great and I have to go sooo see ya"

"Bye girl but ring me if he tries anything" I smile before putting my iPhone in my cargos as well,

When I exit my quarters I see will and Epps but also… some other dark skinned fella and when they both spot me,

Will said "yo kiddo, this is one of our soldiers" ok…the big guy comes over to me and says in a seductive voice "hola Hermosa me llamo Jorge Figueroa" erm…how do I say 'what did ya say?' in what language he said? Help please primus

"Yo she aint Spanish, ok kiddo, he said that his name is Fig and his Spanish"

I smile at Fib before turning back to Will and saying, "well im gonna go and see my boots, oh and red up on this"

I give him a book and I watch as he takes a look at the title before laughing his head off and shows Mr. Steroids and Fig the book and I strut down the corridor with the sound of laughter behind and I can feel the eyes of everyone fragging male on me as I walk past them…stupid fraggers!

"**I WILL TEAR YOU APART, YOU PIT-SPAWNED FRAGGERS**!"

somehow I have a feeling that the twins have pissed of a certain mech…I walk in on the sight on Ironhide hauling up both Lamborghini twins with his shoulder cannon armed at their face-plates or whatever you call them. I take out my trust spray can, and I casually walk behind Ironhide, climb up his back while he shouts random 'fraggers' 'slaggers' 'offline' 'pit-spawns' at the twins and when I get to the top of him I take my can out and spray him in the optics and,

he yells "**THREE PIT-SPAWNS**!" and all I do is laugh, while im at it I get my iPhone out and take a selfie with hide "haha ya like the selfie hide?" he looks at me with black and blue optics before saying

"You pit-spawn" I giggled. Yes I giggled. I look over to Boss-bot and whisper to hide "put me on boss-bots shoulder" he grunts and takes me over to boss-bots shoulder and when im on it, optimus turns to me and says,

"Hello Kat, what would you like?" I say "a selfie with ya prime" he looks so confused and I find it_ cute _so I say to the fella "a selfie is a picture taken of a phone" the prime makes a 'hmm' sound and gives me his hand/servo thing and says,

"hop on" I do so and feel like im on a flying carpet and he says "you can take the selfie if you like youngling" I do my happy dance and get my iPhone out and _click _I now have another selfie to add to my collection of 'selfies with tha bots' next on the list is the gold and silver twins…

I search the room for my next two victims before spotting them and with my super ninja skills, I see that they are set on the floor next to each other minding their own business so I run and jump onto their laps and while they have their shocked faces I take one quick _click _(hey that rimes) and now I have another selfie to add but as I have my iPhone in my hand, sunny takes it and when I try to reach for it I feel both of their metal lips on my cheeks and_ click _they kissed me. On a selfie. That uploads to my laptop. Fragging great.

Talking about things that are fragging great, my pal Hatchet comes in while grinning weirdly at me and says the most wonderful words ever "check-up time sparkling" he did not just call me a fragging sparkling?! I must have shown my shock and anger because the next minute I am over Hatchets shoulder and he's carrying me to the Medbay! Primus he is such a grumpy old fragger…. "grrr" "retract your claws kitten!" seriously twins fragging seriously…

**Ratchet POV (because Ratchet is Ratchet)**

At last! I can finally get this fragging fleshy examined…I am really fascinated at how she could break the male fleshiest nose with one punch and that she has 'different' coloured eyes, the best fragging thing I could do was carry her here and she would not stop fragging moving! When we get to the Medbay after a couple of arguments about…things.

When I drop her onto a medical berth "what are ya going to be doing to me ol' Hatchet" I glare at her before grumbling,

"im just going to be checking your blood type, heart and any other organs" I smirk to myself as she pales "now lie down femme" and to my amazement, she does what I say and lies down…now I can find out her secrets in the least con' way as possible! I plug her into an X-Ray machine and set it off only to find myself wide-optic and mouth-slacked at what I find…right were humans have hearts, was a bright blue spark.

Also on the x-ray was instead of blood, bright gold energon. My processor was going a cycle per mini-klik! How is this even possible?! How is she functioning?! How had the decepticons not trace her energon signature?! How?! Primus above tell me how! "So doc, is there anything wrong?" I force myself to remain my usual look and I turn back to the fleshling? And grumble,

"No, you're as annoying as normal so you can stand up and **GET OUT OF MY MEDBAY**!"

**Kat POV**

"**GET OUT OF MY MEDBAY**!"

I laugh at doc-bot before getting my iPhone out and while he's not looking at me I run behind him and use my strength and hoist myself onto his bright green shoulder-plate and,

"**AH WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU PIT-SPAWN**"

Half way through that little Ratchy-Rage I _click _and I run out of his Medbay with the _clang _right above my head as Hatchet had thrown a wrench at me on my way out, well talk about bots that don't have manners! And I think I will keep that wrench so I shove it in my camo`s and I job to were my Lamborghini twins are seated wait… _my twins_? And I shout,

"yo' gold n' red ya' wanna' help me get ol' Hatchet back with a prank?" I say this with my mischievous grin and I am swept into a group hug with both twins as they say,

"We've waited so long for this moment!" "You've only known me one day" "who cares?" I smile back to them and say "how about we…"

I tell them my plan to get back hatchet for chucking the wrench at me and both of the sports cars agree with my plan and Sunny says with a grin "our lil kitten has a mischievous processor and we like it" I smirk to them both and we get to our prank… muhahaha, oh great there goes the evil laugh again, time to start prank: Ratchet-Rage

Here we are, we as in me, sunny and sides crouched behind a medical berth in hatchets layer as we watch as the hatchet himself stomps over to his office table in front of the med-berths and I am shaking with excitement and I can feel the twins doing the same,

"Where are my slagging wrenches? Im sure I put them on my table"

We are watching with silent laughter as ratchet is right under our prank, one bright pink wrench drops from the ceiling on lands in front on ratch and he looks at it for a second before sunny kliks a button that drops fifteen or more rainbow coloured wrenches for the ceiling in front of ratchet and we wait for it…3…2…1…

"**PIT-SPAWNED LITTLE FRAGGERS**!"

and that's when we ran, im on sunny`s shoulder while all three of us run past the sign 'Hatchet`s layer: beware of the Hatchet' that we may have put there in pink spray paint, I glance behind sunny`s helm and I see a pissed off Hatchet running at us with his bright pink wrench in hand as his optics latch on with mine and he has that look that clearly says ' I will offline you and send you to primus' oh frag, I can tell that ratchet read my face as he gives me an evil wink before disappearing into an open door next to him and

"is hatchet still there?" both twins had asked at the same time so I replied in an uneasy voice "nope, he kind of fragged off into a random door" both twins let of a sigh in relief as we get closer to the mess-hall and the twins both hug me, well robot human hug thing where I get squashed between them both…anyway as I was saying that I was now at the mess-hall,

I look onto the middle table and I see Will, Epps and Fig all sat there waving at me so I giggle and bounce over to them and say "hey Will, Epps, Fig, have any of you got a laptop?" they glance at each other before Will brings out a laptop from under the table, thank you primus and will for giving me this beautiful piece of metal!

"Ok fellas I have been wanting to watch something on YouTube for a while now and it's by… "Hey guy's mah name is Pewdiepie!" and mostly every man and woman in the hall was crowded around us and I feel loved.

I go back to my quarters and go for a kit-Kat when I gasp at the sight of my kit-kats…gone. I think to myself, _who would steal my kit-kats _I growl "**Ratchet**" of course he would steal them! As payback as well as they aren't healthy! I am going to get my kit-kats! I storm out of my quarters and into the Medbay were injured soldiers cower as they see my facial expression and they know im pissed, I am so fragging pissed at hatchet! I storm up to Hatchet to see him turn around while a cheery smile and says politely,

"Hello, Kat would you want my assistance?" I look at him right in the optics and growl out "**GIVE. ME. MY. KIT-KATS**!" and what does he do? Laughs, he laughs at me! That's fragging it! I get his bright pink wrench out that he had chucked at me earlier and while his is bent over laughing (at me) I lift it up and with a fast heavy _swoop _it cracks across Ratchets helm,

"**OW MY HELM**!"

I smile sweetly at him before asking in a more happy patient voice "so Ratchet, would you mind giving me my kit-kats back? Or would you need to be persuaded?" I twirl the wrench in my hand before he says "okay! I give, you little pit-spawn!" I smile and take my kit-kats before skipping out of the Medbay with a smirk on my face as im going to move onto operation: dance…this is going to be fun.

I go into the med-bay and I call over Will and Epps and I say with a grin "it's time" and they both grin back before I plug in my stereo into the main speakers and blast out 'let's get ridiculous' and Immediately me, Will and Epps start to do the dancing that I had told them to read about and we watch as other soldiers start to join in and pretty soon all the soldiers are dancing with us to the music video on the main screen that I had managed to hack into..

I sing along to the song and all of the bots come into the main hanger to see us dancing so I wave over to them and Bee comes over and starts to do the same dancing and I say he's a really good dancer! I laugh as I see the Lamborghini twins come over and join in as well while the song goes on and pretty soon all three bots are doing the same dancing as the rest of us and what everyone didn't know was that I had my iPhone recording this whole thing! I wave Ironhide over and he sighs before laughing and joining in what makes all the bots and half of the soldiers gasp and Ironhide really know how to shake it! I look over to Optimus who is watching and I shout,

"C'mon boss-bot show us ya moves!" he chuckles before, oh my Primus he's actually dancing with us! You never see a 30+ foot robot dancing to 'let's get ridiculous' we all laugh at the end of the song and I walk over to my iPhone and unplug my iPod and shove them in my pocket and I bounce over to the twins who are lying down and I hop onto Sides' chasis and I make number eight patters with my finger while I rest my legs on Sunny`s chasis and I can feel them vibrating… _purring? _I sit up and say to them both who are looking at me with optics full of something but I don't know what

"Were you two purring?" they look at each other before answering "yes, because when an Autobot is enjoying something they purr" I swear to fragging primus that they are lying…I leave the subject at there,

After everyone and bot had something to eat "all soldiers and Autobots come to the main hanger" so we all go to the main hanger as said and I have one headphone in and a kit-Kat in my hand

"Myself and Ratchet are here to educate you all about 'Cybertron' and we will be saying everything, including story's about Peace Hunter" Peace Hunter? Cool name…after Optimus and Ratchet explain to us about their home planet, I am fascinated and saddened about their planet being destroyed and I can help but think that I am useless on a battlefield and if a con finds me, I will be fragged. After everyone leaves I go to Hide and shout,

"yo hide my buddy, can you train me to use a gun?" he looks like he was going to disagree so I give him the puppy dog eyes, and success "fine, but you're a youngling and a squishy so we will start with something tomorrow morning" I thank him and go back to my quarters were I call Amy before going into recharge…I love this job.

**Next chapter is here! Yes it was so weird and it took me 2 hours haha…please review and I thought I would say that "hola Hermosa me llamo Jorge Figueroa" is Spanish for "hello beautiful my name is Jorge Figueroa" just in case some of you were confused and please keep reviewing because it shows that you like my work – SparkShock**

**Kat: selfie *takes selfie***

**Ironhide: ya better not be getting that communicator out in our shooting lesson youngling**

**Sunstreaker: what shooting lesson?! That's dangerous!**

**Sideswipe: and reckless to have a youngling that has to be cared for, holding a thing that could destroy other stuff!**

**Kat: guys calm the frag down *makes peace sign with her hands***

**Ironhide: yeah, it's only going to take a couple of weeks *gets out cannons***

**Both Twins: WEEKS?!**

**Ratchet: quiet down pit-spawned slaggers! I can hardly process scrap!**

**Optimus: I agree with Ratchet, please quiet down**

**Kat: Sunny, Sides, its fine! I asked to have shooting lessons!**

**Ratchet: oh, optimus I needed to talk to you about something *thinks about the X-Ray***

**Optimus: we shall talk in my office**

**Kat: LET'S GET RIDICULOUS! **


	3. Ch 3: Why are Cons ugly?

**_Hey people and bots…maybe some cons, I hope you liked the last chapter as it took me a while to write it and it usually takes me and hour or two to write a chapter…and just a heads up that Sunstreaker has multiple feelings and will change from time to time just like Ironhide anyway here`s the chapter! _**

**_Me: I don't own Transformers or any songs. In any chapters, but I do own Kat Boomer and any other OC`s I may add_**

**_Kat: YEY it's my first lesson in shooting!_**

**_Ironhide: don't get too excited, most squishes tend to fail on their first time around_**

**_Kat: well I may be able to prove ya wrong hide ol' buddy_**

**_Sunstreaker: if there is a single scratch on her frame, you will deal…_**

**_Sideswipe: with us and you don't want that to happen_**

Kat POV

**_Beep beep beep _**I swear to primus that one day im going to break that stupid alarm! And let's see 05:45am seriously?! That's too early! And I can't phone Amy because she will still be fragging asleep! "ggrrrr" ow…my stomach is hungry, I need to fill it with food! To the mess hall! I jog down the hall, while hearing everyone snoring…loud. I can see that all the lights are turned off but I want food so I shall get food, I walk in and turn on all the lights and go over to the food and I get myself a three layer burger and I know it's not a breakfast food but I want it.

After I have my burger I get a milkshake to wash it down, by the time I get to my quarters it is 07:45am so I decide to go on video chat with Amy and I see she is online so I go into messages with her...

KitKat: hey! Do ya wanna video chat?

TheAmster: well duh!

And with one click my friend is now on my screen, Amy has dark brunette hair with really dark brown eyes and she usually wears a chocker and a lot of eyeliner and eye shadow…anyway after we have our chat, we said bye to each other and I went to the main hanger to try and find old ironaft and speak of Unicron and Unicron shall appear,

"Youngling! Are you ready to start your first lesson?" I say to him with a bubbly voice "yep! Can we go now?"

All optics and eyes were on me, was it something I said? I jump when hide starts laughing at my expression so I look at him before shaking my head and saying,

"let's just go already before you piss yourself" and I can only chuckle at his face expression as he thinks about what I had just said and it serves the fragger right,

When we get to the shooting range (or whatever it's called) "alright femme, we are going to start you with something small"

He gives me the smallest gun out of all the guns and rocket launchers I can see on the wall! I wanted something smaller than this for primus sake! He says to me in his gruff voice,

"Femmling, on the wall is a target and I want you to shoot it and try aiming for the blue area!"

I turn and with one shot, blue area. I look back to Ironhide to see him with a bigger gun in his servo`s and I take it without thinking and start shooting more than one target with each gun until Ironhide pulls me out of my shooting frenzy and my heart is beating like crazy

"-deep breaths femme, ya need tah calm down or ya will go into status" I do as he says and everything goes back to normal, I look to hide and say breathlessly "how did I do?"

He just shoots me a look that says 'are-you-really-asking 'that?' I take the hint and go back to my quarters, while eating a kit-Kat I go through my backpack and get my laptop out and I put my snapback on. I walk about of my room and say hey to everyone on the way to the main hanger, when I get there I find a bean bag with a table so I go and sit down next to bee who is currently in a status nap _he's so cute when he's asleep_ so I take out my laptop and find hack into a random secret chat room…oh this is gonna be fun! Muahaha, once again evil laugh…

Currently online: Megatron, Starscream, Lockdown, Barricade, KitKat

Megatron: Starscream have you fount the current location yet?

Starscream: No M-Master, I am s-sorry to disappoint you

KitKat: Hey guys my name is KitKat!

Megatron: HOW DID YOU GET ON THIS LINE!

KitKat: it was very simple Megsy, I just hacked it

Megatron: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!

KitKat: old Megsy I think you should get your audio`s repaired

Megatron: YOU FLESHY BETTER HOPE THAT I DON'T FIND YOU!

While im sat here with a smirk, the twins come over and sit at either side of me while asking "what are ya doing Kat?" I smile to them before saying "im annoying a mech called Megatron" both of them gasp and sunny says,

"Woe there kitten, ah don't think ya should be arguing with Megsy like that" I just smirk before annoying Megsy even more

"Kitten do you think ya could find out where the cons base is?"

I smirk at him, take a bite from my KitKat before saying to sides "of course I could try" after a couple of seconds I have found the coordinates so I give them to sides and sides picks me up into a hug and he cuddles me while saying,

"You've helped us so much kitten"

I smile and I logout of the chat and quickly I hack into NEST and I make sure that no one could possibly find us. Success.

Sunstreaker POV (because this is important)

Stupid femme! Messing with my mind! I mean, it would never work because im an Autobot and she's a fragging squishy! It's not my fault that my spark wants her…it's probably because of her bright blue eyes that look as if they are trying to see inside my spark and-

"Fragging fleshling!"

I punch the wall over and over until im screaming with anger and confusion, I can hear someone shouting in the background and I feel someone's arms wrap around my own and I throw the attacker of me and I hear a metallic screech of…pain? I look around the room and my optics freeze in horror at the sign of my spark-twin on the floor groaning. I start to panic I-I hurt my brother! I couldn't control my thoughts and I h-hurt my brother! I tense and get ready to run as fast as my fragging ped's can take me until

"STOP Sunstreaker! Im fine!"

I look towards my brother with fear and confusion filling my optics and my brother comes over to me and wraps his arms around me while making soothing sounds in my audio until I calm down… I look at him with a look saying I-am-fine-but-we-need-to-talk and he understands because he lets go of me and I take a deep amount of oxygen before saying,

"I don't know what's wrong with me...I feel like my spark wants to…I don't even know!"

I can feel my processor malfunctioning at the many things in my processor…the war…my brother…Kat…it hurts! I grab my helm in pain and I can feel my brother running a servo up and down my back-plates and he sooths me saying in a soft voice…

"Calm down my twin, we will get through this just tell me what your processing"

"I feel like im getting to attracted to K-Kat"

"I feel the same brother, Kat -takes a deep breath- she fills all of the bots with joy and hope for this war… and she brings out the best in you, I can feel your emotions so I know exactly what you feel for her"

I look down at my servos knowing he is write…its every time I look at her, my spark reaches out to her but I know deep down in my spark that there is a chance of me and my brother being with her…but does she feel the same for us?

Kat POV

One thing I hate. Flying. I feel like the plane I am in is going to explode at any fragging minute, I found out that because I hacked into the con base and got the location of the con base and that I had to go with them because I knew how to fight and shoot. Well frag me sideways but I have never been in a war before! I don't exactly know how to fight decepticons… plus sideswipe and Sunstreaker both had tried to argue with prime for putting me in the war…

I look around me to see Will, Epps and some other soldiers looking at me in sympathy that I was so young going into this fight and for frag sake I feel like a child going to school for the first time but in this case im facing cons in battle for the first time…frag it all to pit, every soldier starts to randomly talk to me with voices filled with comfort…

"You're gonna be alright kiddo"

"El va a estar bien matar a los Contras because they piss of everybody" (your gonna be fine just kill the cons)

"Everyone feels like this the first time"

"You can do this"

"Just aim for the cons eyes or optics whatever they are called"

And of course there is Epps…

"Yo girly just kill the damn cons or just jump around like an idiot"

I smile at will and just start to laugh at Epps, seeing as we are on a different plane from the Autobots we can't see if the bots are already in battle yet and it's really starting to piss me off that I can't see if the bots are dying or not!

"Alright, we are going down to the surface so grab your gun, helmet and any other gear you need and get ready!"

I grab my AK-47 which is the gun that I feel most safe with after Ironhide had changed a couple of things on it so I can handle it better and I get my helmet into place with my hair in a plat like normal and I look around to see people putting their helmets on and we are ready…3…2…oh primus…1…

"GO GO GO!"

The door opens and we all pile out of the plane and onto the sand were I start to run for my life with my gun in hand and I can see every other bot righting against a con and I can feel me hands shaking with excitement and suddenly im on my back with the tiny creepy thing is staring at me and it says in a flirty? Voice "sexy fleshling" EW! I kick it off me and shoot in in the optics until its dead

"YOU OFFLINED FRENZY! PREPARE TO DIE FLESHY"

I get up and start to run while the big ugly decepticon chases after me and I can see all the bots stare at me while shouting my name in fear as they see the con come after me and Im suddenly flying through the air with pain all around my body while I can hear Sunstreaker and Sideswipe shutting in fear and hate of barricade…I slam to the ground and I blackout…

_I open my eyes to see blinding lights all around me, I groan and stand up but I end up jumping at a low voice,_

_"__**Hello youngling, my name is Primus**__"_

_I look behind me to see a very very very fragging old looking cybertronian who is looking down at me so I can't help but as the obvious question,_

_"__**Why am I here**__?"_

_Primus just laughs at me. Laughs. I cross my arms and say,_

_"__**Hey big tall and creepy, don't laugh at me and answer my question**__!" _

_He just sits there with a smug look on his big metal face-plates before he FINALLY answers me saying,_

_"__**you youngling, are very special to the way between Decepticons and Autobots as you have what it takes to change the fate of this war, I have chosen you to hold my power and that is why I had created you as a cybertronian organic**__"_

_Stop right there! Cybertronic organic?! What the actual frag does that mean?! Well I know I didn't have parents because I was an orphan but im pretty sure im a human!_

_"__**I c-can't be a Cybertronic organic! Im a human**__!"_

_"__**I am sorry child but you have never been a full human, you had Cybertronic parents…would you like to know their designations? And have a video of them meeting**__"_

_"__**Yes please Primus…**__"_

_ "__**Your mech creator was designated Dubzteb and yes he was a music fan, your femme creator was designated Arita and she was also in the music business and I shall now show you a video of them when they first met…**__"_

_(Memory starts)_

_I can see a large metallic place what looks as if it was a store for music and I see a mech walk into the store with a large frame and blue optics and he has the colours midnight blue and black, he looks as if he is looking at another bot so I turn my head to see a femme in the corner of the room listening to some music and she has a curvy frame with blue optics and is the colours dark purple and blue…the mech walks over to her and makes her laugh,_

_"__**My designation is Dubzteb, what is yours pretty femme**__?"_

_"__**My designation is Arita, and thank you dear mech for calling me pretty**__"_

_"__**Would you like to come with me and gets some energon**__?"_

_She smiles at his outstretched servo and replies happily,_

_"__**Yes Dubzteb**__" _

_(Memory finish)_

_I look up at Primus with happy tears in my eyes but then I remember I was in a war but got shot I say to him_

_"__Wait__**, I was in a war Primus and I got shot but what's happened**__?"_

_"__**child, I will be sending you back into the war as this is not your time to offline, I may come back to you in the future if I feel the need to and you are needed very much for fate so I shall revive you and give you the chance to defeat those who needs to be defeated…it's your destiny**__"_

I wake up with a large gasp of air to see many soldiers surrounded me, I get up and run. With my kill some scum. I look around to see the twins trapped under screamer…not going to happen, I run over to them and use my gun to shoot him in the optics while I shout

"No one hurts MY TWINS, NO ONE!"

I shoot both of his optics and both twins look at me and were about to say something when I get up and run to find my fragging killer who wanted me dead.

I can hear everyone shouting my name including the Lamborghini twins, I see my target Barricade. I feel the anger swell up inside me as I recall that he was the fragger that shot me intending to kill, I get out my gun and see him look straight in the optics and I can myself float up to where his face is and the whole battlefield stops and just stares at me as I drop my gun and put my hand in front of my face to his and I say,

"You tried to take my life, and I came back, and you will not hurt another soul"

I feel pain shooting through my hand and I can hear Barricade screech in pain and terror as my hand shoots a blue laser of light at his chest and I could somehow feel all the pain from him and it shoots through into me and I scream while falling to the ground…all that I could hear was the distance shouts of my name in fear and I can only keep my eyes awake to see Sunstreaker and sideswipe before I hit the ground and all goes dark…

Ratchet POV

We all watch in horror as Kat drops to the ground, I go over to her and put pick her up before transforming with her inside of me and speeding back to the base with the pit-spawned-twins shouting at me to slow down, I can't slow down! I need to get the human? Back to my Medbay before she gets worse and her spark goes out…

I get to the base and don't bother to transform and im barge through my Medbay doors while braking them off, I finally transform and place Kat on my med-berth and I start to check for her injuries and im shocked to see what my optics are seeing… her spark once blue was now glowing bright gold as her energon. I start to see that she was not breathing, I see that her spark is start to dim in colour NO! I take drastic measures and place a wire on my own spark attaching it to hers and I lie down on the berth next to her and I start to give her a special CPR only a medic like me could do. Im not going to lose another patient.

Optimus POV

We are all watching Ratchet in the Medbay and we are shocked to see that she has a golden spark and energon flowing through her veins…she cannot be human. What shocks and worries us is when our old and very good friend and medic Ratchet, attaches his spark to hers and he screams in pain as he extracts parts of his own spark source and gives it to Kat while making his own optics dim and I can hear bumblebee and Ironhide saying,

"What's he doing?!"

"He`s going to get himself killed!"

I look at them and offline of optics for a klik before saying,

"Ratchet is doing the most bravest and large-sparked that a medic could ever do for his patient, and it seems that he cares a lot for Kat by giving some of his spark source to her"

We all go back to watching as ratchet takes a gasp of pain and slides of the med berth and takes of the wires while whispering in her ear,

"I knew your sire well…and I was there the day you were…born and changed into an organic…im sorry I wasn't there for your…youngling-hood but I am here now for you"

We all watch as he puts away everything and closes his chest plates that we didn't see open, he takes one last look at her before kissing her on the forehead before walking out of the Medbay to find us all staring at him before Sunstreaker and sideswipe jump on him kissing him on the face-plates saying how thankful they were and I look to our medic and put a servo on his shoulder-plates and I saw with honour

"Ratchet, what you did today was filled with honour, bravery and spark, we cannot thank you enough for what you did for Kat, you had shown me that you care deeply for Kat and I believe that you indeed have the permission for a break from working as you had taken a lot of energy from yourself my friend"

Ratchet shows me a smile of gratitude and says,

"I thank you for your kind words, I hope to have Kat closer to me as a family member as I could not just stand by and watch her offline…that would be spark-breaking and I would not…I can't even process the thought of it…I had to do it for her"

Kat POV

I wake up… and see Ratchet looking at me.

"What happened?"

_**Whoa…it took me a while…I finally wrote it…I am trying as fast as I can to write these chapters and post them… Fave and review for more – SparkShock**_

**_Please do not flame..._**

**_Ratchet_**

**_Ironhide_**

**_Sunstreaker_**

**_Sideswipe_**

**_Optimus Prime_**

**_Bumblebee_**

**_Kat Boomer_**


	4. Ch 4: Im faulty

**_Hey guys ^_^ as most of you know I am SparkShock and if your new to this story I suggest going from the beginning to not get confused, when I was writing this chapter I was listening to Stronger so I had something to listen to for once while I write!…anyway I hope ya like the chapter people!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers only my OC`s_**

**_Kat: ow… my head_**

**_Ratchet: Don't move youngling_**

**_Sunstreaker: I hope the femme is alright_**

**_Sideswipe: Kat…please don't freak out…_**

**Kat POV**

I open my eyes and im looking at the ceiling of the…Medbay? Why am I here? I hear movement in the room and I turn my head to see Hatchet sat in front of me on a cybertronian size seat what looks massive! I look at him and he seems to be looking at me with worry? Weird.

"What happened?"

Im so confused, how did I get in the Medbay and why is he not looking like he wants to chuck a wrench at me like normal? He just stares at me for a moment before grumbling with a sign,

"Do you remember anything that happened?"

I shake my head…Ow not a good thing to do, he just chuckles at me nervously before saying to me with a voice filled with concern,

"when we were in battle…you had killed a con called Frenzy thus making his partner Barricade angry which he then…ran towards you and ended up…shooting you… you went flying through the air and landed and we had no idea what to do! Im so sorry Kat I should have caught you but I didn't! Im so sorry!"

I can see ratchet sobbing and shaking and im scared and surprised at the same time so I get of the bed slowly and wincing with the pain and I comfort Ratchet by stroking his servo and it worked! I look up at him and feel his concern for me but im not bothered about any pain in me because Ratchet, the wrench throwing, prime-scaring, grumpy and scary Autobot medic…was leaking energon.

"It's ok Ratchet, im here now and not dead in my grave so if you can, please tell me the rest"

He picks me up in a servo after drying off the energon and he places me back on the med-berth before pulling up his massive chair next to the berth and takes a deep breathe? Of oxygen before looking at me saying,

"when we were all surrounding you to defend you from the cons, you suddenly woke up and ran towards Barricade which almost gave me a damn spark-attack…you helped the twins… and then you ran up to barricade and kind of floated up to his face-plates and told him something before blasting blue light at his face, but the then you also screamed in pain and fell to the ground at the same time as barricade… then I brought you here and did something"

I look at him curiously before asking,

"What did you do Hatchet?"

He glares at me before saying,

"your spark was going out so I had…connected my own with yours which had gave you some of my spark to keep your spark running and energon flowing"

Ah so that's what Primus meant about me not being a full human, but…how did Ratchet know about my spark?

"Hey Ratchet, how did you know about my spark?"

"I had knew your brother very well, I was your carrier and sire`s medic at the time and I had created a friendship with both of them…especially Dubzteb as we became more like siblings and the day you were sparked we were all so happy"

I look towards Ratchet and I don't think I have ever seen him look so, young. He starts to laugh as he told me about how my sire had went into status when he found out he was a sire so I ended up asking Ratch about when was delivered,

"then when it came to Arita giving what the humans call 'birth' there was a lot of screaming, audio-blocking, crushed servos and one high pitched crying sound from a small femme bot with a frame with colours of midnight blue and dark purple and when I had her in my servos, she onlined her large bright aqua optics and I knew I had to protect her as an older family member"

I smile at him before sitting closer to him and I get drawn into a comforting hug from my uncle? Im guessing he's classed as my uncle…kind of…

"Then the day when your creators had changed you, I had been the one who sent you to earth while I stayed behind and defended their s-sparkles frames…as I watched them slowly o-offline servo in servo…"

I look towards him and I shuffled closer to him as he went all silent and he dipped his head and I suddenly saw a flash of guilt? Go across his face as he said,

"I should have been there for you, I should have taken you and ran instead of sending you to earth…im sorry… but I promise you that I will care for you when from here and after you become cybertronian once again"

I look towards him to see his optics full of love, care, and protectiveness, he gets a wrench out and smirks at me before standing up in front of me grinning so I grin back before pouncing over his helm with him mumbling something about 'fragging femme' I look back at him and smirk as a wrench hits the wall next to my head. I laugh.

I skip back to my quarters and I flop down onto my berth and pick out my journal what was at the bottom of my rucksack and I start to do some more research of Dodge, Lamborghini, GMC and Camaro cars and there parts… and when im very interested on the Dodge Challenger 392 and I start to doodle notes into my journal from my laptop and… BANG! I look to wear the sound was coming from…

My door. Is on the floor. With the Lamborghini twins. Staring up at me. I tilt my head and raise my eyebrows waiting for an answer and they both look at each other before Sides looks at me saying,

"We are really sowwy we broke your door Kat, we just wanted to see you and the hatchet was chasing us so we fell into your door and kind of…broke it"

"Yeah Kat, were sorry and we will complain to hatchet so he can help pay for repairs…sorry"

I look at them both and sigh, I sit up on my berth and put my journal and laptop on the part next to me on the berth and I look to them both as they look like they wanted to say something,

"Kat, we are really sorry for what happened but we promise that no matter what we as spark twins will always protect you even if it means surrendering our sparks to save you just like ratchet almost did"

I smile at them both before we all come in together for a hug and by hug I mean me getting robotically crushed between them both and I can barely breathe when they let go of me… sides puts a finger to were his ear? Audios? Are and his optics darken before he looks to me and says,

"I think Hatchet and The Prime want to talk to ya and they are both in prime's office so me and my brother will accompany you to the office"

Before I get to say anything I get swept up in a silver hand. Sideswipe. And I get carried past all the soldiers and we come to a 30 foot or more door what from the looks of it is Optimus`s office so sides knocks on the door and we walk in to see Hatchet and prime sat at the desk in front of us looking at me in sides hand and they excuse the twins before Ratchet puts me on the cybertronian sized desk which is about the size of fragging Optimus`s chasis and I look to see ratchet set the lock on the door. Why the fragging pit did they do that? It's not like I can slagging run off with two giant robots right behind me…

"Ok Kat, me and ratchet here would like to know what happened in your meeting with Primus as we did not know anything until Ratchet told us about your spark and energon"

" Prime, Hatchet, when I met Primus he had told me about me being a Cybertronic organic and about my parents Arita and Dubzteb and that im apparently special with the war between the bots and decepticreeps with Megsy"

Both Ratchet and Optimus looked shocked and I turn to Ratchet before saying,

"and I wanted to thank you Ratchet for giving some of your life to keep my big gold glowing spark alive even though your own spark must be very old and I don't think anyone has ever been that nice to me before who was classed as family so yeah thanks"

They both say bye to me and im am fragging tried to pit so I tiredly walk back to my quarters and flop back onto m berth before letting recharge come over me…

**Kat POV (Dream sequence start)**

_I open my eyes, oh great. Im back here with my best buddy Mr. Chuckles and speak of Unicron then he shall appear. I turn my head to see Primus behind me looking somewhat sad but also excited? The frag._

**_"_****_Ok what's got you looking so odd Chuckles?"_**

**_"_****_My dear Kat, I brought you here to talk about your spark… as I was saying that your were a Cybertronic organic, you have a malfunctioning spark"_**

**_"_****_What's a malfunctioning spark? Am I going to die?"_**

**_"_****_no my child, you will not offline as it is your destiny to make all right between the decepticons and Autobots, but having a malfunctioning spark means that you will have to be careful when it comes to spark-bonding or spark-merging"_**

_So im not even a human, I am a robot. In the body of a human. I have a faulty spark. Im an error._

**_"_****_So you're saying im a fragging error! I have a faulty fragging spark!"_**

**_"_****_no my dear, please calm down, when I say malfunctioning spark I mean that if your spark gets to damaged then it will…offline…along with your frame…"_**

_I look down at the floor, so if my spark gets too damaged…I will die in body and spark._

**_"_****_But when your spark does offline then you will become a cybertronian as your spark will create its own cybertronian frame and you will be reborn as a cybertronian as you had been before…im sorry that I had not been able to help you when you had a spark-attack in the battlefield when the decepticon barricade had shot you"_**

_I look up to him and say,_

**_"_****_Its find chuckles, im just amazed that I will become cybertronian if my spark fails on me"_**

**_"_****_I also have one last surprise for you, Destiny"_**

**_"_****_What?"_**

_Primus picks me up and walks through this door thing and in that one white room. Was my creators, Dubzteb and Arita._

**_"_****_My sparkling femme"_**_ Dubzteb_

**_"_****_My little Femme"_**_ Arita_

**_"_****_Creators"_**_ and me because I am special _

_Im suddenly picked up by my sire and embraced by both bots and I can feel their love radiating of their frames and when they put me back down we start to catch up on my life so far and im so happy that they are proud of me and that they love me…I look back to primus and he nods his helm before everything goes black…_

**(Dream Sequence finish)**

I wake up with a smile after meeting my parents and me text Amy.

**_Im so sorry that it is shorter than my usual writing but my laptop is really bad at the moment because this is my backup laptop and im so so so sorry that It is late getting put up but im busy in life with fragging life and you know….yeah just please review an Fave so I know you like it - SparkShock_**


	5. Ch 5: READ MY READERS

Hey people!

I am putting this story on hold until I can do more writing because life is going down hill at the minute.. im sorry guys but life is hurting at the minute... sometimes I just want to cry..


	6. Ch 6: Oh Sunstreaker

_**Hey my mech's and femmes how is life? and yes I know you may be pissed that I haven't updated very quick but there is slag happening in life and I get very stressed so it's hard for me at the moment…so…yeah and I love you all on fanfiction for being there for me when not many people are and I will try my best to update but I don't know when so I want you all to know that im not abandoning this story. Will contain torcher**_

**Kat POV**

It was just a normal day when I was just walking around the base when I hear ruffled voices coming from the main hanger, when I came into the room I squeaked in panic as a huge flash of gold almost knocked me over so I quickly looked up to see Sunstreaker and Sideswipe fighting with each other so I shouted,

"Guys!"

As soon as my voice echoed the hanger all was silent and both Autobots were staring at me wide-optics, I smirk to myself before walking up to Sunstreaker and tapping his foot to get his attention while his brother winks at me before leaving the hanger, leaving me with Sunstreaker. Oh primus help me.

I look up at him and say,

"Sunstreaker, you're due for your waxing"

"Ok squishy, you better not scratch me or else…"#

I look up at him wondering what he was thinking when he said or else, and I really don't want to find out in case it's something bad. When Sunstreaker had transformed and now in his gold Lamborghini form, I start to do his waxing while humming along to a song in my head when I here,

"**YOU SCRATCHED ME**!"

I jump back in surprise as I look to see a scratch along Sunstreaker`s door and I see him transform and start to growl at me,

"Im so sorry!"

"**SORRY IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH YOU WORTHLESS SQUISHY**!"

I feel tears come into my eyes as I run out of the hanger and past everyone and everybot who was staring at me, I just ignore everyone and run out of the past to who knows were, then I could cry.

It feels like I have been running for ages, primus im tired. I find a cave what looks a bit dark but I will just use it for shelter, I lie down in the cave and start to think of how much it surprisingly hurt when Sunstreaker had yelled at me and called me useless…maybe I am useless, maybe im just a faulty cybertronian organic.

Im halfway to sleep when I hear loud footsteps coming closer to my cave so I start to panic and sit up in hurry while looking around to see were the sound was coming from and while I couldn't see anything I get up and start to leave the cave quickly but I fall back when I see bright crimson optics staring back at me, frag it all to pit.

I scream when the con grabs me around the waist and carries me off into this ship that must be the decepticon base, it looks so creepy in here…it's so dark.

**Sideswipe POV**

Im walking around the base trying to find Kat until a fleshling comes up to me saying,

"Kat had ran off crying after she come from Sunstreaker sir"

Sunstreaker. Of course he would have done something to upset Kat, just because he didn't want to fall in love with his mate that is a cybertronian organic for frag sake! First im going to talk to Sunstreaker and then find Kat.

I walk into the hanger were my oh so loving sparktwin was grumbling about "stupid femme" and he's already annoyed me once by making Kat cry but infuriated me when I found out that she had ran out of the base where cons could attack her at any time, he is such a stupid selfish fragger with no slagging processor!

"Sunstreaker! What happened with you and Kat?"

"That stupid little fragger scratched my paint so I yelled at her and she ran out leaking"

_CRACK_! Now Sunstreaker has my first printed on his stupid facial-plates, I grab him and punch him a couple more times until he has energon coming out of his neck wires. He had gone too fragging far this time…

"**HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT ALL BECAUSE OF A FRAGGING SCRATCH? SHE IS OUR SPARKMATE FROM FRAG SAKE**!"

"**MAYBE I CARE ABOUT MY LOOKS**!"

"**YOU SHOULD CARE FOR MORE THINGS THAN YOU'RE FRAGGING LOOKS! YOU HURT HER AND SLAGGING PISSED ME** OFF!"

"Wait, I-I hurt her?"

"Of course you hurt her dumbaft!"

"I just thought she was leaking because I yelled, oh primus…"

"You better sort this out when we find her Sunstreaker or I won't be happy"

We both look at eatchother before heading out of the base to find our Kat…

**Kat POV (in this part there will be some torcher)**

I open my eyes and realise that I didn't fall asleep… I try to move me arms but I look to find myself strapped to a large, cold, metal table oh no. panic fills me as I see many tools on the walls covered in stained red blood. I hear footsteps coming down the hallway and I take in a couple of deep breaths as the door opens to reveal a big silver ugly looking decepticon with a Dorito fat ugly looking con with red eyes and they both stare at me and start smirking, oh primus.

"So fleshling, you are the primus chosen one?"

"Yeah what's it too you all dark and ugly?"

"**SILENCE FLESHLING**! do you have the golden spark and gold energon?"

I stay silent but I scream out in pain as I feel the Dorito grab my arm and twist it until I hear CRACK I can feel the tears coming into my eyes as I say,

"Yes that's me and yes I have them inside me, stupid fragger!"

"Now that we are getting answers, would you be so kind as to tell us were the Autobot base is located?"

"I'd rather die you ugly fragging slagger!"

"That can be arranged, Starscream! You may have fun until the fleshing gives us the coordinates"

I look up and gulp in fear as the Dorito brings out a rod looking thing what has a glowing end before sticking it on my leg and it burns through my leg and I screech in agony as it burns into my bone but the fragger takes it away and I can only watch as he takes a sample of my gold energon before poring what looks like acid…over my whole leg.

I scream in terror before blacking out…

_**There you go my fans, yes it is a cliff-hanger and yes its small but I was too tired to write. Maybe it's just the fact that I feel faulty and useless, I only do writing because it takes my mind of things that are going on and I hope that people actually like the stuff I write…im so sorry for not updating and it will be around the same amount of time until I next update but please review my fans your all fragging awesome! - SparkShock**_


	7. Ch 7: this is gonna be fun

**_Hey guys, it's me again! I hope all of you know that I will update when I feel up to it because it takes me a while to think about what to add in each chapter. Anyway…_**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR ITS CHARACTERS *sad face* ONLY MY OC`s_**

**_Arita_**

**_Dubzteb_**

**_And any other OC I may add_**

**_Now back to the story_**

**Kat POV**

I open my eyes and I feel my whole body burn as I do the slight movement, I take a deep breathe and look down at my body only to see it… covered in gold shiny liquid…my energon. I try to move my legs and arms but I start to panic when I cannot move any parts of my body but only feel intense pain…

I can hear heavy footsteps approaching and its Déjà Vu over again, I can feel tears fall out of the corner of my eyes when I realise that the fragging cons who came in had another energon rod…please leave me alone… please let me offline…

Then the agonising pain starts and I scream.

**Optimus POV**

My brother has gone too far now, he has taken one of our own Autobots under the designation of Kat Boomer. Such a lively and brave femme she is, she had taken all of our sparks and happiness with her when they took her. Sunstreaker has been feeling very guilty about Kat being taken all because he had yelled at her and made her run out of the base which Sideswipe and Ratchet were very angry about.

I look at Kat like se is someone I need to protect and I will tend to do so when we get her back into our care, I have to get to the decepticon base with my Autobots so we can settle this. Me and my brother.

When we arrive at the decepticon base I see Megatron standing there looking at me with a sick grin on his face as we watch as he shouts for Starscream to come out and all bots look in horror as they bring out an unconscious Kat covered and dripping in gold liquid and just tosses her onto the ground like she is nothing but garbage… I start to sake with anger and I look towards the rest of the bots to see them all shaking and starting to growl and I charge towards my brother with my cannon and sword at the ready and battle begins…

I start to swipe my sword at Megatron continuously until I hear him screeching and growling in pain when my sword goes in an area above his cold beating spark and I slam my sword in harder and kick him back while he starts to shake and I can see the rest of my Autobots finishing off with their cons and I turn around to see Sunstreaker holding Kat against his chasis while mumming apologies over and over in her ears and I see Ratchet running over to Kat with fear in his optics as he scans her, he shouts for someone to help get her to the lab using a teleport and then he is gone. With Kat.

**Ratchet POV**

Here I am once again rushing into my Medbay with Kat but this time… I don't know what's going to happen and it's tearing me apart inside my spark to see her with gold liquid covering her fragile human body… **FRAGGING CONS HAVE GONE TO FRAGGING FAR THIS TIME**!

When I put Kat onto a med berth and I look on her chest and I gasp when I see a number 10… but its counting down. The rest of the bots come into the room at this point so I clean all the energon off Kats body and I feel my soft starting to sob at the sight of all the damage on her fragile body, I look at her spark under the x-ray and see that the golden colour it was is now a dark silver and the number on her chest is now 3 and… there is no longer any spark beat… I turn around with energon tears falling down my dace plates as I announce

"Kat is offline"

All is silent in the bed bay until I see sideswipe of Sunstreaker fall to their knees and they both let out an agonising scream in pain and horror as the femme was theirs that had passed. We all crowed around Kat and Optimus comes forward with all his glory and kneels in front of Kat and says,

"we are all gathered here in this Medbay as we have witnessed the offlining of a brave Autobot Kat Boomer who we did not know for so long and in her memory we will always remember how she had pulled pranks with Sunstreaker and sideswipe while showing us how happy she could be around us and she had taken all of our sparks with her… Primus show her the light"

We all start to sob, even Ironhide and Optimus himself were sobbing over the loss of Kat. Im sorry Arita and Dubzteb, I failed you in keeping your creation free of harm…im so sorry I failed you.

We all hear a BANG and we all see Kat floating above the berth with her arms coved in cybertronian runes and when we look at her eyes, we see the brightest blue we have ever seen and then we hear her say

"_clirk, gazu, ven_" **(3, 2, 1)**

Oh my primus, optimus is staring in shock as she was speaking the ancient language of the primes…then we hear an audio piercing scream and we watch as Kat`s body explodes in many colours…holy frag.

Everyone stares at the fog that covers the area that Kat had once been and we all stare in wonder and amazement as standing there was a femme with midnight blue and purple frame work and bright blue optics and a smirk on her facial-plates as she says in a beautiful voice

"Hey bots, im back as Autobot Boom and im ready to kick some con aft"

**_So…Boom is now one of my OC`s for this story and yes it's a small name but it's easy to remember, I hope ya like the chapter – SparkShock_**

**_Fave_**

**_Follow_**

**_Comment_**

**_No haters please! _**


	8. Ch 8: Boom

_**N/A: Hey everyone! Yes I know it may take a while for updates but that's just because I had no idea what to write about until one of my fanfiction friends gave me some ideas! I always love seeing what you guys think about my stories because you are all so awesome so please please please review because it helps me to continue my stories!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers unfortunately… it makes me sad.**_

**Boom POV**

I feel so powerful but still small as frag, I look around the room with my new optics and everyone is looking at me in shock and I still haven't told them that I had a nickname as Boom as my full name is Calibri but im not gonna let anybot know just yet as I don't exactly like my name and I don't think anyone should know just in case they think I have a weird name or anything.

Maybe im worrying too much about this, I am still look around the room waiting for someone to talk when I am suddenly on my back with a bright gold Autobot face staring down at me with energon tears? Running down his facial-plates,

I raise my hand at Sunstreaker and he flinches as I place it on his facial-plates as he looked like a little mech waiting to get hit and I feel very sympathetic for Sunny.

"Im so sorry Boom, im so sorry for shouting at you and im so sor-"

"No Sunstreaker, stop apologising because I forgive you as I know you didn't mean it"

He looks at me and starts to sob so I can comfort him, when sideswipe comes over he also joins in our hug/ comfort moment when bumblebee shouted "**FLUFF MOMENT**" everybot just starts to laugh and so does sunny eventually and all the bots in the base end up joining in with our group hug.

Suddenly an alarm comes on saying "**DECEPTICONS INCOMING DECEPTICONS INCOMING**" ah frag! I haven't got any fragging training! Ironhide passes me a gun and I shove it onto my arm and see it light up.

We are all stood in a line outside of our base with the humans from NEST when we see all the decepticons come forward with guns at the ready and I see Megatron staring at me and he starts to smirk while aiming his gun towards me and I feel adrenalin rush hit me when I run towards him and we clash together with our guns and we are both growling at eatchother with his bright crimson optics glaring into mine as he growls out.

"Femme I want you, join me and you may live to be my pet"

I stare at him with anger and im about to shoot him in the helm but I hear roars in pain coming from my twins, I turn around to see Starscream holding them both against the wall and they are both leaking with energon and they have parts missing from them!

I watch in horror as Dorito swings his servo forward but I shoot him in the back and he falls to the ground sparking so I run forward and pick up my twins while running back to the base while every other bot and human fight with the cons I place my twins on a med berth and see their optics sparking out so I do the only thing I can…

I open my chest plates and lie on top of both of them with their chest plates open and I whisper "I love you both, my name is Calibri" before spark merging with them and I feel their emotions come through as love, passion, pain, loyalty, protectiveness and I go into status lock on top of them when I hear every other bot come in…

**Sideswipe POV**

I open my optics and my whole body aches so I turn to my brother and see him looking at me the same and I feel this weird feeling in my chest so I look around the room and see ratchet kneeling over his workbench,

I look at the bottom of our beds and I see our Boom who is also Calibri in recharge with a wire coming from her and it's connected to a gold energon pack and I only wish that I could pick her up and cuddle her frame to mine.

When I look at my chest I can see a purple glow to my spark and I can feel love come through and I hear a voice saying

**_I had to save you, I couldn't let either of you die, I spark merged with you both_**

Holy slag, I look at Boom and my brother who is looking as shocked and in awe as me and we say through our bond,

**_Thankyou for saving us, Calibri we love you too_**

Me and my brother send Boom waves of love and care while hatchet comes over to us and unplugs Boom so she then comes over to us and uses her strength to push both of our berth together and cuddles into the middle of us and closes her optics so me and my brother bot kiss her on the forehead before we all fall into recharge…

Then there was a bang.

**_N/A: Yes I ended the chapter like that it may have been small for me but im ill so I couldn't write that much, and there was fluff in this chapter, who doesn't like fluff? Please Fave, review, follow so I know what you all think and if so you can help me by adding comments with notes! I love you all with all my spark - SparkShock_**


End file.
